


jerk | j.ww & k.mg

by bebishua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebishua/pseuds/bebishua
Summary: "some peopleare so bitterto themyou must be kindest"-rupi kaur, "milk and honey"Jeon Wonwoo is rude, the school's bad boy. Kim Mingyu is kind, the biggest nerd in the school.





	1. Chapter 1

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mingyu shot up out of his chair as the class bell rung, signalling the end of second period. The sophomore jogged through the door, elbowing people in the hallway to get by. He only wanted to get to science.

Science was Mingyu's favourite class. He loved messing with chemicals, studying different animals, and calculating the force between objects. But there is another reason he's drawn to that class. That science class is full of juniors, and Mingyu has a slight crush on one of them. His name is Wonwoo, and he takes Mingyu's breath away.

The sophomore walked into the classroom and almost fell when he saw the school's bad boy. He was sitting in a desk in the very back, red converse propped up and a hand running through his bleached-blonde hair. With a smirk on his face, he raked his eyes over Mingyu. His leather jacket draped across the back of his chair, his white shirt clinging tightly to his chest.

"Oh my god," Mingyu thought to himself. "He even wore ripped jeans."

Mingyu, in an embarrassed frenzy, scanned the room for a seat. The only one empty, however, was the one Wonwoo had his feet on.

"I- Um- Hey, can I- can I sit h-here?"

"Mmmh, sure. But only you," Wonwoo muttered, dragging his gaze slowly over Mingyu's form. "Maybe I'll let you sit here tomorrow too."

Mingyu nodded quickly, organizing his supplies and sitting down.

"Why are you so jumpy? I won't bite," Wonwoo said in a rude tone. "At least, not if I don't have to, so just stay out of my way and we'll be fine."

"Of course," Mingyu said quickly, blushing and looking away.

All of the chatter in the classroom died down when the teacher entered. Class went on, and Mingyu stole looks at Wonwoo.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"What?" Mingyu was frightened by the sudden whispering.

"Why the hell do you keep looking over here? Didn't I specifically tell you not to bother me?"

"I-," Mingyu began.

"You what? Do you have a problem?"

"No-Nothing."

"That's what I thought," Wonwoo said matter-of-factly, turning away from Mingyu, who was about to faint.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Once again, Mingyu shot up out of his chair. He tried gathering his binders and notebooks quickly, but he didn't gather them quickly enough. Wonwoo pushed past him, knocking him down. The sophomore landed on the floor, wincing as he felt his ass go numb. However, once the room cleared, Wonwoo picked him up off the ground and left the room, smiling ever so slightly.

"Shit, I just knocked him down, but at least I helped him up.... He's cute, why haven't I ever talked to him before?" Wonwoo spoke internally. Maybe he should ask one of his friends who he is.

"Hey, Soonyoung," Wonwoo said, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Who's that kid?"

"The one walking out of science?"

"Yeah, him. What's his name?"

"Mingyu, I think. Wait, give me a second," Soonyoung paused. "Vernon, who's that kid?"

Vernon whipped his head around, taking a good look at the sophomore walking down the hallway. "That's Kim Mingyu. He's in our literature class, remember?"

"Oh yeah!"

"He's in my science class," Wonwoo said, boring holes through the younger boy's back.

"He's in our math class," Seungcheol chimed in, pointing from himself to Seokmin.

"I think he's in my world history class," Jun said.

Wonwoo snorted. "How would you know? You're always asleep in that class."

"Fuck off Wonwoo."

Mingyu. He'd save that name for later use. Mingyu and Wonwoo. They sound great togeth-

"I don't like him. I just like his face. Yeah."

"Wonwoo, are you okay? You look confused."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Seokmin. Let's go to lunch."

Although Wonwoo had said he was fine, he was not. He was questioning his own sanity. He couldn't like that kid. Mingyu was a nerd, he was a 'bad boy.' Mingyu was nice, he was a jerk. Mingyu was a sophomore, he was a junior.

Wonwoo knew that if he fell in love, he'd have to keep it a secret.

"Wonwoo. Wonwoo. Wonwoo," Seungcheol said, getting louder as he smacked his friend's arm.

"What?" He snapped out of his daze and whipped his head around to the silver haired boy.

"You're staring again."

"No, I'm not. You're just fucking high again, dumbass," Wonwoo retorted.

"It was one time!" Seungcheol yelled.

"Well, I wasn't staring so you can go suck a dick."

Seungcheol sighed. Wonwoo's such a hard head, but he knows he was staring. But god forbid the bad boy let on that he's in love. What made it worse was that Mingyu had lunch with all of them, and Wonwoo was literally drooling on the table like a dog faced with meat.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo! WONWOO!" Soonyoung tried to get his attention, but failed, so Seokmin tried shoving him out of the seat. He ended up in a choke hold, pleading for Wonwoo to let him go.

Wonwoo finally let Seokmin go, only after he apologized. He had interrupted a very important time of the day. Lunch was the one time each day where Wonwoo could study any person he wanted. Today he had chosen Mingyu, as he was very interested in him.

He involuntarily swooned as Mingyu laughed at one of his friend's jokes. The corners of his lips turned up as Mingyu almost fell out of his seat laughing. Another boy at the table, was high fiving everyone. Mingyu, with his white sweater and khakis, helped himself back into the chair, lightly patting his styled black hair to make sure it was still in place. He looked up, his almond shaped, deep brown gaze accidentally catching Wonwoo's eye, causing the older boy to gasp and turn away.

"What?" Jun asked the previously staring boy.

"Nothing, I-," Wonwoo panted, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest.

"Is it that Mingyu kid?"

"Maybe..."

"He's hot."

"Fuck off Jun."

Mingyu began laughing as Chan finished making a joke about him being straight. Chan received a round of high-fives as Mingyu fell out of his chair. After hysterically laughing in the floor, he pulled himself back up into the seat, wiping tears from his eyes and fixing his hair. He just so happened to look around.

Wonwoo was staring straight at him, mouth hanging open in awe. His hands were on the table, and his head was cocked slightly to the side. His angled eyes were widened slightly, his eyebrows moving up and back down again. He closed his mouth and smiled, his nose scrunching up, making Mingyu's heart flip.

And that's when the junior noticed he was looking. His blonde hair levitated as he snapped his neck to the side, pretending to have been looking around the room. It was too late, however. Mingyu knew he was staring, but not what for.

"Why was he staring? Am I going to get killed? What did I do?" Mingyu was confused and slightly terrified, which his friends caught on to quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong, Gyu? You look like you're gonna be sick," Minghao asked from across the table, grabbing Mingyu's hand.

"Wonwoo was looking at me weirdly," Mingyu explained, his eyes widened in panic.

"Ooh, your boyfriend is looking at you," Jeonghan teased. Jihoon sighed in an annoyed tone.

"He's not my boyfriend, stupid. That'll never happen," Mingyu sighed, looking down. "He's too perfect for me."

Jisoo's head popped up at the speed of light. "Shut up! You're so hot, don't even think about saying you aren't."

"Prove it."

"I just watched Jeon Wonwoo drool over you for about 20 minutes before you caught him," Jisoo said matter-of-factly.

Mingyu shook his head. "He's probably planning his attempt to murder me."

"No stupid, he was actually drooling. He looked like a leaky faucet."

Seungkwan laughed. "Why would he be drooling over Mingyu? He should be going after someone hot, like me."

"Hey!" Jisoo yelled. "Praise, don't blaze!"

"We're gonna be blazing you if you don't stop," Jihoon mumbles, numbering measures on his music. "It was funny the first few times, but you've said it a million times in the past hour."

Jisoo shrugged.

Mingyu continued with the original conversation. "I just don't think he's got a thing for me. I'm pretty sure I saw him making out with Jun the other day."

"Actually," Minghao said, raising a finger in the air, "that's how he plays around with everyone in that group. I've heard Jun has his eyes on someone, but I can't figure out who."

"But he flirts with everyone," Jeonghan said. "He was flirting with me the other day."

"He was after me in world history yesterday," Mingyu muttered.

"We're talking about Wen Junhui, right? He asked me if I would play his 'clarinet' a week ago, and then that guy with platinum blonde hair looked royally pissed," Jihoon relayed, looking up from his music and joining the conversation.

"I think his name i-"

"Hold on, Gyu. I know who they all are," Seungkwan started. "You see the one with the purple hair, black short sleeved shirt, and the flannel tied around his waist? That's Jun."

Mingyu nodded, and Seungkwan continued. "The guy with silver hair and the white jacket? That's Seungcheol. You know Wonwoo already. The guy with the light brown, curly hair, dress shirt, and suit jacket is Seokmin. Platinum blonde hair, striped turtleneck, sharp eyes? That's Soonyoung."

Mingyu nodded again. "What about the guy with his headphones in?"

"Oh, that's Hansol," Seungkwan sighed. "He's so fucking handsome."

"I like his blue hair."

"I like his everything."

"We get it, Boo," Jihoon said in an agitated tone. " You're in love with Hansol."

"You guys are dumb. Why don't you go and actually talk to your crushes?" Chan asked.

And as if that was the magic phrase, every single person at the table shut their mouths.


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu only wanted to leave the school, not be detoured. Wonwoo had other ideas. As the sophomore stepped out of the school building, Wonwoo beckoned him over with his finger. Mingyu, slightly terrified, complied and walked toward him.

"Hey, calm down man, I'm not here to hurt you," the junior said gently. "I just want to apologize for knocking you down earlier. I didn't mean to."

"I-It's okay," Mingyu stuttered, shocked that Wonwoo, the Jeon Wonwoo, apologized to him. "Thank you for helping me up."

Mingyu had no idea how he managed to even speak. Wonwoo looked like a piece of art. Like a statue that had been carved out of the finest marble, and then painted to absolute perfection. Mingyu saw the older boy open his mouth to speak, and though he had no idea what he said, the sophomore nodded with a soft, "Yeah."

"Then let's go," the junior said, offering his hand to aid Mingyu in getting on the back of his motorcycle.

"Wait, what?"

"I asked if you were hungry. You said yes, so now we're going to eat somewhere."

"Why?"

"I want to get to know you better, and I'm apologizing for knocking you down," Wonwoo explained. Mingyu gave him a funny look, and he continued. "What, I can't be a good guy for once?"

Mingyu blushes at the sight of the junior's sly smirk. "I just didn't think you're that kind of person, much less that you'd want to hang out with someone like me."

Wonwoo rolled his eyes and jumped onto the bike, plopping down right in front of Mingyu and revving the engine. "Shut up and hold tight, we're going for a ride."

And with another devilishly handsome smirk at Mingyu, the motorcyclist tore out of the school parking lot, leaving behind exhaust fumes and Mingyu's entire soul.

Mingyu never expected to have a mental breakdown on the back of a motorcycle. Truth be told, he never expected to get on the back of a motorcycle in the first place. Nevertheless, here he is, close to tears and clutching onto Wonwoo so tightly the older boy would have fingernail indentions in his chest and stomach.

"Slow down!"

Wonwoo laughed. "We're not even going that fast! It's only 60 mph," he said, barely audible.

"Only 60?!" Mingyu screamed, pulling Wonwoo closer. The vehicle slowed as they reached the entrance of a 50s themed diner. Mingyu had his face buried in the older boy's back, arms in a death lock around his waist, and legs trembling on either side of Wonwoo's hips.

Wonwoo parked the bike and helped Mingyu off the back.

"I'm never getting on a motorcycle with you again."

"Oh, but you will. How do you think you're gonna get home, hotshot?"

Well, fuck. Maybe he didn't think this through.

"I-"

"You won't. I'm gonna take you home, end of story," Wonwoo said with a determined air about him. "Now get your ass into the diner."

Once they had ordered, Mingyu sat down in front of Wonwoo at a booth.

"You really don't have to-"

"But I want to," the junior said. "So, you're a sophomore, right?"

"Yeah, I am," Mingyu laughed nervously.

"You must be a genius. You're in every honors 11th grade class, right?"

Mingyu blushed. "I'm not a genius, but yes, all of my classes are 11th honors classes. I've seen some of your friends in there."

The waiter swung by their table, dropping their food off quickly.

"You," Wonwoo said as he shoved a large bite of pomegranate pancakes in his mouth, "are a genius."

Mingyu shook his head and chuckled. "You," he said, taking a bite of his extra spicy hot wings in attempt to mock Wonwoo, "look stupid."

Wonwoo couldn't stop himself from laughing. "Maybe I do," he said with a cocky tone. "Anyway, tell me about yourself."

The sophomore scratched the back of his neck.

"My fucking crush is asking me about myself," he thought.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you deem fit to tell me," Wonwoo replied.

Mingyu sighed. "Well, I like reading, but I get made fun of for it sometimes. All of my friends do."

Wonwoo tensed up slightly. "Who?"

"Jackson Wang and his group."

"That'll stop soon."

"But they've been doing it for years-"

"That'll stop soon. That's not a threat, that's a promise," Wonwoo said strongly, a hint of malice in his voice.

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Listen, I think you're cool. My friends think you're nice. Honestly, we'd love to meet your friends."

"I-"

"You can come over to our table whenever you want to. Actually, we want you to. Jackson and his dumbass goonies bother you at lunch, don't they?"

"And in every class," Mingyu admitted.

"Yeah. You're coming to our table."

"But I-"

"No buts. I expect to see you and your friends at my table tomorrow and for the rest of the year," Wonwoo said, smiling.

Mingyu watched as his crush smiled at him, as his eyes narrowed, his nose scrunched, and his teeth shined. He could have fainted at the sight. Wonwoo was so beautiful. His blonde hair cascading across his clear, melanin-rich skin, his deep brown eyes narrowed in happiness, his perfect nose wrinkled cutely, his lips stretched slightly over his teeth.

"Mingyu? Are you okay? I'm sorry if I freaked you out, I just don't want you to get hurt. You don't have to sit-"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I just got distracted. I'll be there."

"Good, I was worried. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Mingyu took a deep breath and nodded.

"I've noticed you staring at me a lot in class. Wh-"

"Oh! Looks like my mom will be home at any minute, I better beat her there."

And even though it was the last thing Wonwoo wanted to do right then, he took Mingyu home, clapping him on the back and saying, "See ya, Mingyu."

Mingyu closed the door and immediately started blushing. This was going to be a long semester.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, as Mingyu rushed out of his first class and into his second, he spotted Wonwoo. With his arm laid across the back of an empty seat and a smirk plastered on his face, the junior nodded his head toward the chair when Mingyu walked in. Lifting his arm only when the younger boy sat down, Wonwoo turned toward him.

"You still sitting with us at lunch?"

"Yeah."

"Your friends too?"

"Yep."

"Good," Wonwoo barely muttered before their science teacher entered the room.

All throughout the class period, Mingyu would take long, hard looks at Wonwoo. They were given a worksheet and permission to work with partners, but because the junior is stubborn, he refused. He didn't get what they were doing. Wonwoo doesn't understand a word on the page, and Mingyu could tell.

Halfway through the period, Wonwoo felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Wonwoo, do you want me to he-?"

"No," the struggling junior whispered back angrily, irritated at himself for not understanding. He was glad Mingyu wanted to help, but he was so angry at himself that his voice was angry-sounding.

"What about after school? I can come to your house if I need to," Mingyu cooed softly, trying to calm the older boy down.

Wonwoo looked up at him, breathing a quick, "Whatever."

Mingyu smiled at him and went back to reading. He had finished with the assignment a few minutes beforehand. Although he was happy to help, it made him sad that Wonwoo seemed mad at him.

What could he have done?

After class, Wonwoo casually walked out behind Mingyu. Their last two classes came and went, and the two boys shuffled toward the lunchroom, 5 meters from each other.

Mingyu wished he would've waited and walked in behind Wonwoo. The second he stepped into the cafeteria, Jackson was hovering over him.

"Hey faggot," the jerk breathed

Mingyu said nothing, and only kept walking toward the table where his friends sat with Wonwoo's friends.

"What, are you deaf too?"

Once again, Mingyu said nothing, only walked faster. Jackson grabbed the boy's bookbag, pulling him backward. Mingyu was trembling. His eyes shut themselves automatically out of fear, and he braced himself for whatever Jackson planned to do with him.

He heard the laughter of the bully's friends, and then it all stopped. Mingyu opened his eyes. Jackson was sulking back to his table with his friends, and Wonwoo was walking toward him.

"Come on, let's go eat," the junior said, walking past Mingyu with a pissed-off face. The sophomore made his way to the table, where his friends were talking to Wonwoo's friends. The funny thing about it, to Mingyu at least, was that they weren't getting made fun of.

"Mingyu!"

"H-Hi."

"Don't be nervous," Wonwoo said quietly. "They don't bite either, but Jun might hit on you."

Mingyu laughed, sitting down between Jun and Chan.

"Hey, Hansol, take your earbuds out."

"I can hear you guys over my music."

"I don't care," Seungcheol stated. "You need to be paying attention when we introduce ourselves."

"I just said I can hear you, dumbass," Hansol said agitatedly, looking up to glare at Seungcheol. He swept his hand through his blue hair, laughing when Seungcheol couldn't respond.

"Wait," Minghao piped. "I thought your name was Vernon?"

"It is, but my name is also Hansol. Only my friends call me that though, so feel free to do so."

"We're already friends?"

"Of course. A friend of Wonwoo's is a friend of mine, and since he's friends with Mingyu, and you guys are friends with Mingyu, you're my friends."

"I- Okay," Minghao stuttered, surprised that a group of popular kids wanted them as friends.

Soonyoung laughed. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost! We're not going to hurt you."

"We're not used to being surrounded by popular kids who actually want to be friends with us," Jisoo explained.

"Better get used to it then," Seokmin laughed. "You guys roll with us now."

The seven boys smiled, happy to be taken in.

The entire lunch period passed without taunting from anyone, and the group of sophomores had never been more thankful. Each day, they sat there with the six juniors, and each day, the bullies avoided them.

However, Jackson and his gang got the sophomores by themselves one day during last period. They caught the seven boys alone in the gym locker room, and split up.

Yugyeom had Chan pinned against a wall by his neck.

Bambam had Jeonghan by his hair.

Jinyoung had Jisoo's hands behind his back.

Youngjae had knocked Jihoon out with his clarinet case.

Mark had Seungkwan against the wall, chest facing in.

Jaebum had Minghao by the shirt.

Jackson had Mingyu on the floor, kicking him repeatedly. Just as the senior lifted his foot to break Mingyu's nose, the sophomores all closed their eyes.

But the blow never came. Instead there was a yell, the sound of skin against skin, and a bone breaking. Mingyu's eyes shot open, taking in the sight of Jackson on the floor, and Wonwoo hovering over him, the other five juniors having cornered the rest of Jackson's gang.

In one swift motion, Wonwoo pulled Jackson up by his collar and pressed his forehead to the senior's.

"I thought I told you to leave them alone," Wonwoo said in a low whisper that was filled with fiery rage. "I did, didn't I?"

Silence.

"I asked you a question. Answer it."

"Yeah, but they're all faggots. They're disgusting, we don't need people like them in our school."

"I don't give a fuck what you think they are. If I see you near them again, I will not hesitate to put you in ICU. Do you understand that?" Wonwoo said through his teeth.

Jackson nodded, scared for his life at this point. Wonwoo threw him back to the ground, walking out with the group of twelve in front of him.

Once outside the locker room, Wonwoo made sure the sophomores were okay. Hansol helped clean Mingyu up, as none of the others wanted to come in contact with blood, and then the group decided to have the older boys take the sophomores home.

Since Jeonghan and Chan live next to each other, Seungcheol offered to take them both home. Hansol volunteered to take Seungkwan, and Seokmin volunteered to take Jisoo. Jun decided to take Minghao, as they live on the same road. Soonyoung took Jihoon, and Wonwoo took Mingyu.

Once the sophomores had been dropped off, they thanked their corresponding junior thoroughly.

Maybe this friendship thing isn't so bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Wonwoo unlocked his front door, letting Mingyu in first.

"Sorry about the mess, my dad got drunk last night and ruined it. We can go back to my room if you'd like."

"Whatever is best for you," Mingyu assured him.

Wonwoo ushered the younger boy into his room and shut the door. "So... Science."

"Yeah," Mingyu agreed, snapping out of his gaze at Wonwoo. "Let's um... Get started."

The two boys spent three hours studying for the test, and Mingyu kept his eyes on Wonwoo for two of those hours. He couldn't stop staring at the beautiful boy.

I wish I could kiss him... His lips look so soft. His nose is so cute, his eyes are so beaut-

"Mingyu, quit talking to your imaginary friend and help me. I don't want to fail this test."

"S-Sorry."

Mingyu's head spun as Wonwoo took him home.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep."

"Bye, Mingyu."

"Goodbye, Wonwoo."

Mingyu sighed.

What was he going to do? Wonwoo was so lovely, but he would never be Mingyu's. Maybe he can get through the year without cracking.


	5. Chapter 5

Wonwoo let Mingyu into his house, placing his bookbag down in his room.

"Mingyu. Science."

"Yeah, yeah, yep, sorry," Mingyu rambled, snapping out of his obvious staring and frantically opening his binder.

"It's okay, I know you zone out sometimes, don't apologize," Wonwoo comforted him.

He's being a lot nicer... That's strange.

Mingyu half-smiled as he began teaching the junior how to do a specific mathematical equation reserved for that single topic in science.

The next day came and went, and once again, Mingyu was walking into Wonwoo's house. They sat and went over the same chapter in their textbook for an hour, and Mingyu asked the blonde to do a problem related to the chapter. He attempted it for a full minute, before he got frustrated. Wonwoo threw his binder in the floor and placed his face into his hands.

"I don't fucking get it! Why can't I do a simple problem?"

"Wonwoo, it's oka-"

"No! It's isn't okay! If I can't get my shit together, I'm going to fail! But of course, you wouldn't know how that feels," the junior snarled.

"I understand, but you-"

"Listen, if all you're going to do is tell me to calm down and stare at me, you can leave. I don't want you if you can't do anything but stand there and stare."

"Wonwoo," Mingyu got in his face. "I'm not here to tell you to calm down. If you'll listen to me, I'm trying to tell you that I won't let you fail. Do you understand that? I do know how it feels to fail. I fail tests too. I'm here to help you."

Wonwoo sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I'm just.... so overwhelmed and I-"

"It's okay, Wonwoo. Don't apologize. We can take a break if you'd like."

"Yeah, I wanna take a break."

So they moved to the kitchen and grabbed a soda as they gave their brains time off.

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but you've been getting better at this."

"I have?"

"Yeah! You haven't noticed?"

"No, not really..."

"Well, you have," Mingyu told the older boy.

Wonwoo only smiled, glad that he had improved.

Yet another school day comes to an end, and Mingyu was walking into Wonwoo's house for their third to last tutoring session. For some reason, it makes Mingyu's heart hurt.

The sophomore had noticed that Wonwoo was getting nicer toward him each day, and he couldn't figure out why. The session went by quickly, as Wonwoo barreled through all the problems Mingyu threw at him.

Mingyu could safely say that he and Wonwoo were friends, and might even dare to say that Wonwoo liked having him around. He was just glad to be spending time with the blonde, even if it wasn't the way he wanted it to be.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a normally planned day, and Mingyu was in Wonwoo's living room helping him with his science homework. Neither of them could focus, Mingyu thinking about Wonwoo, and Wonwoo zoning out.

"Hey, Wonwoo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," the junior said, staring at Mingyu.

"Why have you started being so nice to me? You've been really nice lately."

"I- Uh..."

"Wonwoo? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"It's okay, I'll tell you, just don't laugh."

"I won't."

Wonwoo took a large breath. "The truth is that I've developed a crush on you. You're so nice and kind and I couldn't help falling for you. You're beautiful, by far the most handsome man I've ever seen. I know I act like you get on my nerves sometimes, but to be honest, I like being with you because you get me. If I talked to anyone else about the things I talk to you about, they'd think I was crazy, or an awful person. But not you. You just laugh, and make me feel less alone. We get each other. I hope you know how happy that makes me. I really like you, Mingyu. I like you a lot. You make me feel like I could do anything. I just... wanted you to know that."

Wonwoo looked away from the sophomore, knowing he was going to get rejected.

Mingyu froze. A hundred thoughts ran through his head at the same time, before one pushed through and sat at the front.

Kiss him.

The raven haired boy hesitated, staring at the blonde boy. Suddenly, he grabbed Wonwoo's face and slammed his lips onto the latter's in an attempt to show him how he feels. Wonwoo's eyes widened before he calmed down, kissing back with ease. The junior's hand slipped into Mingyu's ebony hair, and the sophomore's hand rested on Wonwoo's face, pulling him closer.

Mingyu pulled back some time later, pressing his forehead against Wonwoo's and smiling.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

"Don't smile like that," Wonwoo muttered. "You're making my heart hurt, and if someone else sees you smiling like that..."

Mingyu kissed the junior's nose. "They'll what?"

"They might snatch you up and make you theirs before I can."

Mingyu laughed. "That's impossible."

"No it isn't," Wonwoo said, slightly shaking his head.

"How can someone else make me theirs if I'm already yours?"

Wonwoo went silent, his face burning and a smile pushing its way through his usual frown.

"Gyu?"

"Y-Yeah?" Mingyu was stammering at the sudden use of a nickname.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, but do you maybe wanna... Wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Mmh, I don't know, Wonu," the sophomore said, startling Wonwoo with the name. "Do you maybe wanna be my boyfriend?"

"Only if you wanna be mine," Wonwoo said with a laugh.

"There is nothing that I want more than to be yours, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo couldn't help but giggle. He felt like a teenage girl getting complimented, but he just really had something for Mingyu. And oh, was he glad that Mingyu felt the same. Out of nowhere, he wrapped his arms around Mingyu, hugging him as if the world was about to collapse. However, when he let go, Mingyu began yelling.

"THAT'S PDA! PDA! PDA!"

"Shut up."

"PDA! PDA!"

Wonwoo laughed. "Shut up!"

"PDGAY! PDGAY!"

Mingyu hit the floor, laughing hysterically. Wonwoo had pushed him off when his chant changed from "PDA" to "PDGay."

"And mean-woo is back," Mingyu said, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You're Gyupid. Stupid Mingyu."

"Stupid for you~"

Floomph.

"Ah! I've been hit! Man down, man down! It was a pillow, sir, I don't think I'll make it!"

"Mingyu, what did they put in your lunch?"

"D, all of the above," Mingyu replied, laughing harder than ever.

The sophomore never imagined that he'd even meet Wonwoo before the end of the year, much less become his. God, it felt so good to say, 'I'm Mingyu, Wonwoo's boyfriend.' If heaven is real, Mingyu has found it.

Wonwoo never thought he'd ever find a guy like Mingyu, especially not one that liked him back. But here he is, with the boyfriend of his dreams, and he couldn't be happier.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, how do you feel about the test, Wonu?"

"I think I'm gonna do well," the junior sighed.

"You wanna take a break?"

"Please," Wonwoo said, slouching into the couch.

"We could watch a movie," Mingyu suggested, getting a nod of approval from the older boy.

Wonwoo tossed the remote to Mingyu and sank back into the couch, watching his lover from afar. Once Mingyu had picked something, he sat back down and Wonwoo fell into his arms. It was almost comical how Wonwoo could punch a kid with no remorse, but he had to be cuddled. There was no way someone would ever catch Wonwoo cuddling something, but you sure as hell could catch something cuddling Wonwoo. That something was named Mingyu.

Mingyu placed his arms securely around Wonwoo's torso, sighing contentedly. He brought his head down, kissing him. His black bangs hung down, tickling the junior's neck. His nose grazed his lover's chin. His pink lips sat on top of Wonwoo's, curved into a smile. He had fallen hard, so very hard, for the boy lying on his chest. For the boy who scowls at everyone else, save for him. For the boy who acts big and bad, but just wants love. For the boy named Jeon Wonwoo.

Reluctantly pulling his lips off his lover's, Mingyu sat up. He stared at Wonwoo for a second as the older shifted to the other end of the couch. He followed, grinning at the boy he loves. He crawled into the space between Wonwoo and the couch, pulling the older man into his lap. Once again, he connected their lips.

"I love you, Wonu," Mingyu would whisper in between kisses.

"I love you more, Gyu," Wonwoo would respond, smiling and kissing the sophomore once again.

"You know you can kiss me any time you want, right?" Mingyu asked the blonde. "I don't mind, you're beautiful and I like you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

One kiss became five. Five kisses became ten. Ten kisses became fifteen. Fifteen kisses became twenty. Twenty kisses, and Wonwoo was breathless. He was melting in Mingyu's hands, ice cream on a sunny, scorching, sticky summer's day. With all that he had left in him, he deepened the kiss. Mingyu responded quickly, changing his pace. He moved his left hand from the side of Wonwoo's face to the nape of his neck, pulling him closer. His right hand left its place on the tawny couch cushion to rest on Wonwoo's hip.

As the minutes fly, their kiss becomes something more. In an almost animalistic show of affection, Mingyu had Wonwoo pinned to the couch, and was planting swift, open-mouthed kisses down the boy's neck. His intention was to rile the older boy up, and that is exactly what he did. Just as Wonwoo had begun running his fingers through Mingyu's ebony hair, a phone went off. Mingyu looked toward the coffee table, sighing agitatedly at the sight of his bright phone screen reading, "Text from Mom." He removed himself from above the junior, grabbing his phone and opening the message.

"Goddamn it, Mom, why now?"

"What is it?"

"My mom's telling me to come home," Mingyu said with a frown.

Wonwoo sat up. "I could bring you home, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Mingyu hopped off the back of Wonwoo's motorcycle, placing a quick, but nonetheless passionate kiss on his lips before walking up to his door.

"Bye, Wonu. I love you, and text me when you get home. Thanks for driving me!"

"Anything for you, and of course I will. Bye, Gyu," Wonwoo said lovingly, waiting until Mingyu was inside the house before driving off.

"So who's that?"

Mingyu froze as his mom looked a him questioningly. "T-That's Wonwoo, mom."

"Do you like him?"

"I-"

"Sit down. I saw you kiss him."

"Mom, I-"

"It's okay, Gyu. It's okay, I'm not mad at you. I kind of already knew, I was just waiting for you to tell me."

"So you don't hate me? You're not mad that I'm gay?"

"No, baby," Mingyu's mom said, pulling him into a tight hug, "I will always love you, no matter what you are. I have one question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Is Wonwoo your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Mom, he is," Mingyu said, tears of joy in his eyes.

His mom smiled. She was so relieved to see that her son was happy. She was so glad that her son found someone. She was so thankful it was Wonwoo.


	8. Chapter 8

Wonwoo clutched his pencil. The science test was scarily hard, even though he had studied with Mingyu for a month.

Mingyu. That's why it's tough. All I can think about is Mingyu... His eyes, his smile, his voice, his- Stop it. Stop it Wonwoo, pull yourself together.

Wonwoo inhaled deeply. I've got this. Once he had answered the first question, everything fell into place. He was the first to finish, with Mingyu right after.

The sophomore slipped Wonwoo a piece of paper.

'How'd you do?'

Wonwoo grinned and wrote his response.

'I think I did good. What about you?'

'I'm pretty sure I did well.'

'Good. If I pass, I'll never be able to repay you.'

'You don't have to. <3'

"Mr. Kim! Mr. Jeon! Are you passing notes?"

"No sir," Mingyu lied.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was showing Wonwoo something on my phone. We're both finished."

The teacher turned back to his grading stack, not being able to punish them, as they had done nothing wrong. Wonwoo tried not to laugh, and Mingyu was grinning like an idiot.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Mingyu jumped up, grabbing Wonwoo's hand in excitement. They're getting their tests back.

The teacher handed Wonwoo his test, and then gave Mingyu his. The two boys left the classroom, and outside in the hall, they looked at their scores.

"What'd you make?"

"Hundred," Mingyu said. "And you?"

Wonwoo smiled. "One fucking hundred! Thank you so much, Gyu," he exclaimed, pulling Mingyu in for a hug.

A girl scoffed as she walked by. "You know he's gay, right? You deserve someone hot, Wonwoo."

Wonwoo laughed. "You know I'm gay, right? I have someone hot," he boasted as he grabbed Mingyu and kissed him. The girl left, disgusted.

"W-What was that for?"

"Well, it was to thank you and to show that girl that I'm yours. I don't like her, and she's been on my ass all year, when I've wanted you to be on it."

Mingyu began laughing. "I have been on your ass all year."

"Yeah, but-," Wonwoo stopped himself. "Anyway, I need to repay you."

"Third floor bathroom, right after school," Mingyu said with a smirk.

The junior thought for a second, and then shook his head. "I thought we were meeting up with the others after school?"

"I'll be quick."

Mingyu knocked on Hansol's door at 4:50, about 40 minutes after they were supposed to be at his house. Both of them looked disheveled, with hair sticking up, clothes wrinkled, and some red spots on each boy's neck.

The door swung open. "Mingyu! Wonwoo! Where were you guys?"

"Sorry, I was busy doing stuff," Mingyu said as he walked in.

Wonwoo chuckled from behind him. "I'm stuff," he said as he entered the house. Hansol winked at his fellow junior, mouthing, "Good job," to Wonwoo.

The other ten boys cheered when Hansol brought Wonwoo and Mingyu into the living room.

"Party time!" Soonyoung cheered, pulling out his phone. "We're playing truth or dare, so get ready children."

The boys all gathered in a circle, and Soonyoung smiled. "I'll go first. Seokmin, truth or dare?"

"Uhh... Truth."

"Have you ever liked someone in this room?"

"I- Yes. I do currently."

That sentence was the bringer of a room full of "Who is it?" and "Tell us!"

"I don't want to say," Seokmin said, deflecting the questions. "Seungkwan, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us who you like."

"Fuck you," Seungkwan sighed. "I like H-Hansol. Happy?"

Hansol smiled. "I don't know if he is," he said as he took out his headphones. "But I am."

"I- uh..."

"You're mine now. No questions," Hansol stated.

"O-Okay," Seungkwan said, grinning. "Mingyu, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why were you late?"

"I was busy fucking Wonwoo in the third floor bathroom."

"Oh my god, I didn't need to know that," Chan complained, shutting his eyes and grimacing in disgust.

The room finally calmed down again five minutes later, and Mingyu said, "Hansol, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us the most horrible thing you've ever done."

"I put laxative powder in my 5th grade teacher's coffee every day because she told me to redo a project I had done in the beginning of the year. One day she was teaching and shit herself in front of the class, and everyone but her knew it was because of me," Hansol said, hysterically laughing.

"Damn, Hansol," Wonwoo said, laughing.

"Okay, um... Chan. Truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Who do you like?"

"I like Im Changkyun," Chan muttered.

"Aww, Chan, that'd be so cute! Ask him out!"

Chan looked down. "I did, but he's apparently dating Lee Jooheon."

"Oh..." Hansol pulled the younger boy in for a side-hug. "I'm sorry, but to be honest, you deserve better."

"Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, Seungcheol, truth or dare?"

Seungcheol smiled. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss the cutest person in the room."

"Everyone close your eyes," Seungcheol said, getting up. He walked silently to the person he chose. He kneeled down, planting a kiss on Jeonghan's mouth, and then returned to his spot in the floor. When everyone opened their eyes, they were trying to figure out who he kissed.

"Jeonghan, truth or dare?"

"T-Truth," he stuttered, still shocked by the kiss.

"Will you go out with me?"

Jeonghan nodded, his face blood red.

Everyone's cheering died down when Jeonghan began speaking.

"Jisoo, truth or dare?"

"Dare, but please nothing inappropriate."

"Call your crush and tell them that you love them."

"Jeonghan! Please don't make me do that," Jisoo whined.

"Do it. You can go outside if you want to."

"But-"

"Uh uh, outside. Now."

Jisoo stood up and walked out of the door, phone in hand. A few minutes passed as he calmed himself down, and finally, he tapped on a contact.

Ring, ring, ring... Ring, ring, ring...

Seokmin picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"I love you," Jisoo said nervously into the phone.

Seokmin froze. "I love you too," he said before he could stop himself.

"YES! WOOOH!" Soonyoung cheered, having known about Seokmin's crush ever since Jisoo was a freshman.

"Shut up, Soon."

Jisoo walked back into the room and was met with a hug from Seokmin.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to tell you that," Jisoo muttered into Seokmin's neck.

Seokmin held him tighter. "You have no idea how long I've wanted you to tell me that."

"Okay lovebirds, we get it," Jihoon teased. "Why is everyone getting together?"

"I don't know," Soonyoung began, "but I'm about to add to it."

"What?"

"What?"

Jisoo and Seokmin sat down.

"Hey, Jihoon," Jisoo called. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Will you go out with Soonyoung?"

Jihoon looked over toward Soonyoung, who was smiling at him, waiting for an answer.

"Is this a joke?"

"No, it isn't," Soonyoung said.

"Then yes, I will."

Jihoon grinned. "Jun, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you flirt with everyone but Minghao?"

"Uh..." Jun crawled over to Jihoon. "To make him jealous. I have a thing for him but I don't have the guts to tell him. I'm gonna ask him to prom," he whispered into the sophomore's ear.

"Oh, okay."

Jun returned to his spot. "Wonwoo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Wonwoo said quietly.

"Who topped, you or Mingyu?"

Wonwoo paused, flustered. I don't want them to know that I'm a-

"I topped," Mingyu answered for his boyfriend, smirking.

Well, fuck.

Hansol gasped. "Wonwoo bottomed?"

"Hell yeah he did. Couldn't top if he wanted to. He was loud, too."

"Kim Mingyu!"

"Sounded kinda like that," Mingyu said, laughing.

"I'm going to kill you." Wonwoo rolled his eyes. "Any fucking way, Minghao, truth or dare?"

"Dare?"

"I dare you to tell us why you think Jun won't flirt with you."

"Because he thinks I'm ugly? I don't know, but it isn't really surprising that he isn't flirting with me. Soonyoung, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you feel when Jun asked Jihoon to 'play his clarinet'?"

"I actually kicked him in the balls afterward. I wasn't happy."

Minghao started laughing, causing everyone else to laugh.

For hours, the thirteen boys played party games, and once it got late, they all laid down and talked until they fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

It was prom night, and Mingyu was terrified.

What if he didn't look good enough? What if Wonwoo ditched him? What if Jackson got him alone again? What if-?

"Mingyu! Wonwoo's here," his mom yelled from downstairs. Mingyu straightened his teal suit jacket, making sure that his hair was in place. He almost ran down the stairs, and when he reached the bottom, his mouth hung open in awe.

There stood Wonwoo in a burgundy suit, a hint of makeup dusted over his face. His blonde hair was styled, but a little messy. He grinned at Mingyu, who barely managed to speak.

"You look beautiful," Mingyu whispered, walking toward his boyfriend. "Can I... Can I kiss you?"

Wonwoo nodded, blushing, and Mingyu gently placed his lips on the other boy's.

"This one's going on facebook!"

"Mom!"

Wonwoo cracked up, and even Mingyu laughed.

"Alright you two, have fun, don't do anything you'll regret! Also, Wonwoo, if you'd like to stay here with Mingyu after prom, I'd be more than happy to let you," Mingyu's mom said with a smile.

"Thank you Mrs. Kim."

"It's no problem. Bye boys!"

Wonwoo stepped outside, hand in hand with Mingyu. He helped his boyfriend onto his motorcycle, then pulled himself up. The junior kissed Mingyu over his shoulder before starting the vehicle and driving off.

After eating, the two boys pulled up at the building where prom was being held, along with their eleven friends. The dates, wit their fingers laced together, walked inside the building, and people began to go silent.

"Wonwoo? You're here with Mingyu?"

"Yep," Wonwoo said, kissing Mingyu's cheek.

The night went by so quickly. One minute, Wonwoo and Mingyu were attempting to get Jun to dance with Minghao, and the next, Jun was kissing his date like there was no tomorrow.

Chan got asked to dance by some cute senior boy.

Jeonghan and Seungcheol had gone to the bathroom half an hour before and still hadn't returned.

Seungkwan and Hansol were sucking each other's faces off.

Soonyoung was convincing Jihoon to dance with him.

Seokmin kept stealing flowers from the decorations and handing them to Jisoo.

Jun was asking Minghao out.

And Wonwoo was slow dancing with Mingyu, their foreheads pressed together, and smiles playing on their lips.

"I love you, Wonu."

"I love you too, Gyu."

The night sadly came to an end, and the thirteen boys went their own ways. Wonwoo took a detour to get clothes, and then he brought Mingyu home.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Yes Ma'am," Wonwoo answered.

"Well, since you're here, I'm going to run to the market real quick to grab things for breakfast. I'll be back soon," Mrs. Kim said before shutting the door behind her.

Mingyu turned to look at Wonwoo.

"Hey, now that we have the house to ourselves, we could-"

"There's no we could. We are," Wonwoo stated, kissing Mingyu suddenly.

That night was by far the best night Mingyu had ever had.


	10. rude | an epilogue

Chirp! Chirp!

"Fuck those stupid birds," Wonwoo muttered burying his face in the base of Mingyu's neck.

Mingyu laughed, half awake. "Fuck you too."

Like lightning, Wonwoo popped his head up. "You've been there, done that."

Mingyu grinned, planting a kiss on the older boy's lips. It was a long, sweet kiss, and both boys loved every second of it.

"I think we need to put on some clothes, Gyu."

"If you can even get up."

"Hey!" Wonwoo smacked him with a pillow. "You're not that big," he reasoned, attempting to stand up, only to cry out in pain and sit back down.

"Oh, you're not that big! Mingyu isn't big!" The sophomore mocked the junior. "Who's not big now, hmm?"

"Please just shut your mouth and help me up. This is your fault anyway," Wonwoo said, annoyed.

After Mingyu had helped him up, they got themselves dressed and headed into the kitchen, where Mrs. Kim was making breakfast.

"Morning boys! How'd you sleep?"

"Good," the boys simultaneously answered.

"Good, good," the woman said, turning around. "Are you boys planning on going anywhere today?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take Mingyu to the mall and stuff."

Mrs. Kim smiled. "Then you may want to cover that hickey up, sweetheart."

Wonwoo flushed. "I-"

"It's okay, I knew that you two probably made out at prom."

Mingyu nodded, holding back laughter and his mom smiled warmly at the two boys.

Wonwoo was in awe, his face heating up rapidly, but he just kept his mouth shut. After breakfast, the boys showered and put on some nicer clothes. They bid Mingyu's mom goodbye and walked out the door, jumping onto Wonwoo's motorcycle.

They spent the entire day together, and honestly, it was the happiest either of them had ever been. Mingyu stole kisses throughout the day, often catching Wonwoo off guard. Hopefully every day will be like this.

Wonwoo was so thankful that he knocked Mingyu over that day. If he hadn't, he would have never talked to him.

"Wonu?"

"Yeah?"

"You're so beautiful," Mingyu whispered, gazing at his boyfriend. The sun was cascading off his blonde hair and melanin-rich skin, causing him to glow.

"W-What?"

"You're beautiful."

"Shut up, Gyu."

"You're so pretty," Mingyu marveled.

"Shut up!"

Mingyu wrapped his arms around Wonwoo, kissing him quickly before talking.

"I love you, you jerk," Mingyu said with a smile.

"I love you too, you idiot," the junior couldn't help but laugh. He had Mingyu wrapped around his finger, and vice versa.

At that moment, everything else didn't matter. There was nothing more important to them than the boy sitting in front of them. It was just them, and only them. It was just them, and that's how they hoped it would stay forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! -rhian


End file.
